


Enfermo de amor

by freshlytyped



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshlytyped/pseuds/freshlytyped
Summary: Una noche de aquellas en el Devildom. Una noche de aquellas entre sus brazos.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Enfermo de amor

**Author's Note:**

> Esto fue escrito para un buen y estimado amigo mío. Juntos hicimos unos cuantos roles de su M! MC, Eureka Vandenberg, y Lucifer. Al ser un personaje tan genial, me nació compartirles sobre él a quienes estén interesados.
> 
> Lucireka mis bebés. 😔💕🌹

Una música maldita inunda el despacho y sus oídos. El _soundtrack_ de la saga predilecta de Leviatán es ciertamente tenebrosa, pero no es que a Eureka Vandenberg le interese. De una u otra forma está entre los brazos a los que siente que ha pertenecido desde antes de nacer. Son estos brazos, los brazos del ángel caído, que sus alas extendería, manchadas de ceniza, alquitrán y pecado, asegurándose de sonreírle y hacerle caer en cada una de las trampas que el encanto natural que posee tiende. Porque Lucifer sabe que es magnífico, lo lee en sus ojos. Descifra sus modos con la facilidad que arma, desarma y vuelve a armar los artilugios en su taller. 

—Señor Morningstar, ¿qué es lo que le molesta? 

En un tímido batir de sus pestañas, que imitan gráciles al vuelo del orgullo mismo, el ronroneante pelirrojo le pregunta aquello sin tapujos. Está atento al golpeteo de los dedos enguantados en su cintura, atento a los ojos carmesí que le devoran y le prometen ser suyo al no tener conocimiento de que ya lo es. ¿Quién podría confesarle a tan imponente hombre tan imponente sentimiento? Ni su desfachatez, ni sus bromas, ni sus experimentos… ¿Por qué parecen pequeñeces en frente de Lucifer? ¿Por qué es que el respirar sereno y la expresión de pronto somnolienta en lugar de salvaje remueve su interior como puede remover los engranajes de sus inventos? 

—Eureka —llama en un suspiro necesitado, abandonando el respeto por su propia faceta responsable con irresponsabilidad absoluta y deliciosa. Deja a un lado la botella de Demonous, vuelve a suspirar, y recarga su frente en su hombro —… No te vayas, Eureka. 

Fascinado sería poco para describirse. 

—Señor Morningstar…

Sublime sería poco para describirlo.

—Por favor —insiste —. Hace tanto frío cuando no estás —pausa, refunfuña, y le acaricia el costado, más arriba de la cintura —. Debe ser porque te quiero. 

Es un parlanchín conocedor y arrogante. Es un inventor curioso e imaginativo. Es un niño inteligente, brillante, ingenioso. Todo esto queda olvidado apenas lo escucha.

No es que le esté sujetando con fuerza. Es el amor en su abrazo y en su admisión lo que le hace perder el norte. Se vuelve un instantáneo desastre rendido a sus pies, boqueando en busca del oxígeno que su adorado príncipe rojo le está arrebatando con frases sueltas. 

«Eres hermoso. Hermoso como ninguno», quiere alabarlo, complacerse ante el estremezón que recorrería la columna vertebral de la joya del Devildom, la mano derecha de Diavolo, el primer hijo, el orgullo encarnado, el (marchito) lucero del alba, su príncipe rojo… Su Lucifer. Pero no lo hace. Cuando él dice cosas como estas, tajantes y absolutas, se siente incapaz de replicar. Después de todo, él también lo quiere, y da por sentado que Lucifer, en el fondo, lo sabe.

Para ellos es una noche tranquila en Devildom, incluso entre la música maldita, unos cuantos tragos, los diálogos cortados. 

Sea lo que sea que mande, Eureka correrá a cumplirlo. Más si es hacerle compañía una noche, dos, o toda la vida, si recuerda que le pertenece.

No lo dicen. Es innecesario. Innecesario como el beso que le da en la cabeza al acomodarlo en su pecho. Innecesario como su comentario no solicitado. Innecesario como el final de la música. 

—Te quiero —Eureka confiesa, irrumpe en los chirridos macabros con su voz, y le canta una canción al corazón rodeado de murallas que no piensa dejar de pedir.

Está enfermo de amor, y sospecha que Lucifer lo está de igual forma. Sino, ¿por qué es que sus manos son gentiles y sus palabras tersas? ¿Por qué es que le dedica sus lados vulnerables y la calidez dentro de su gélido ser?

Eureka está enfermo de amor, y lo ama más en esta noche que en la noche anterior. Lo amará más en la siguiente que en la de hoy, también. Lo amará más, más, más, y más, porque no es que existan razones para no hacerlo. 


End file.
